scarifices
by daisherz365
Summary: It's kill or be killed - that is one of the rules that she's learned since they entered this dreary new world. Sometimes the choices you make can cause suffering and you have to decide if it was worth it after all. Caryl. (Two-shot)


**SCARIFICES **

**1/2.**

Her eyes felt heavy. She could rest, but she didn't think that was best right now. There were things that needed to be addressed. Her whole body was buzzing with what was left of the adrenaline that she had a short while ago when they were practically all out in the open. She had done something. Something she was sure would get a bit of a reaction to any of the others that may be still alive.

However, only one opinion mattered to her right then. Even though it pained her to realize that maybe this couldn't end well for the budding friendship she may have once had with Daryl Dixon, she had a choice to make. A sacrifice.

She had been itching to move up towards the perch where she knew he had gone the second the two of them had to make a run for it back inside. The others were all but preoccupied and therefore didn't notice that their crossbow wielding hunter had slipped back into their home as well did a struggling Carol.

Her leg had all but been injured during the scuffle that happened just out of the way of the prison. It was her and Merle. Well...the former shell of the man.

Carol winced as she made her way towards the infirmary where there was significantly better lighting than what was currently in the main quarters. She held onto the wall as she walked on her right side and not her left. The left had been the spot where she had been yanked and clawed at. She wasn't positive but there was a chance that her knee came out of its socket. That's where it hurt the most.

She had fought for her life back there and that should have counted. Right now, it didn't. She felt an overwhelming sense of despair from the look on his Daryl's face when she shot his only kin and took him away. She would regret even thinking it but right now she didn't have many regrets to think of. That was not Merle Dixon.

That was a thing that once was. In order to protect herself and not become one of those monsters - she pulled the trigger.

Carol let out a breath as she flopped down on the edge of the metal table that was stationed inside of the infirmary. The pain shot up from her foot on up to her side. Maybe there was more damage than she had figured first hand.

Oh how she missed modern technology. She would know something for sure if she had gotten a damn x-ray. That was a luxury that none of them had anymore.

Instead of doing much about that at the moment she pushed her body back onto the table and lay there. Her eyes wide open, unblinking at the darkness of the ceiling above.

He wasn't going to come to her about it. She would go to him at a later time. She couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. She was drained from what had transpired and she needed a moment or two to think. To think of how she was going to fix this. If she could, that is.

x

Loud voices soon could be heard muffled from the shut door of the infirmary. There was a bit of yelling as well as questions flying every which way. Carol opened her eyes, having nearly drifted off to some sort of sleep before she heard the commotion.

She didn't move for a moment. The metal of the table felt cool to her skin. She could feel the sound of her heart beating at a normal pace than it had been minutes ago. With a sigh she slowly hopped down and began to drag herself out into the open to where the others were talking.

She peered out at them as she came around the corner, just to see who all made it out. Her heart was already heavy with fear of what she would see. There was Rick and Carl, Judith being held by a startled looking Beth, Glenn being held up by Maggie. Where was Hershel?

Carol started as she heard the grave voice of the man himself right next to her. "You look like you're barely able to stand."

Everyone seemed to quiet down at the older man's admission. Carol only gripped the corner she was standing by and gave a weak smile. "Something like that." She drew in a shaky breath as Hershel motioned for Ricky to come over and help get her into his cell.

He was going to look over her. She was relieved to at least have some sort of comfort.

It wasn't until later that anything seemed truly amiss. Carol was put in her own cell and fixed up to the point where she could be relatively comforted by the amount of cloth and fabric they had put up to elevate her leg after Hershel had knocked the knee back to where it was supposed to be. That had been painful but she had been silent about it, surprising enough.

Now, Hershel sat on a chair near her bedside checking on the rest of her as she quietly sat there. "We lost Merle. Daryl is upset by that as you know. He hasn't been here to say anything to you, not that I'd think he would. I wouldn't mind knowing what happened."

"It's not that hard really. He had gotten bit while trying to cover me near Woodbury, he turned and tried to attack me during a bit of an escape from a herd and I shot him. Daryl was there. That's all." She murmured turning her head away from the man as she sniffled.

There was silence after that. "He hasn't spoken to anyone so I wouldn't be too worried that he's angry. Though, we never know what he's thinking when he goes away and is on his own. I'd give him time, we all grieve in our own ways."

A sound escaped her lips that might have been an acknowledgement or it could have been a cry. Whichever, Hershel decided to leave her be. She needed her rest and so did everyone.

It would be better in the morning, if not a few days.


End file.
